Dear Lie
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Challenge response An unexpected rescue forces Molly to reevaluate her life's choices


Dear Lie

Taking a break from writing dark dramas.  Still has some angst, but not of the rollercoaster kind.

TITLE: Dear Lie Prologue/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16   
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, FYouWWF@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com InstantMessenger: Sweetvalley99  
RATING: PG   
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA (More on the angst and drama side than adult)  
SPOILERS: 10/27/03 Through Survivor Series, though the four way for the #1 Contendership to the Women's title never happened.  
SUMMARY: An unexpected rescue forces Molly to reevaluate some of her life's choices *Response to Carolyn's 'Gail turning on Molly' challenge*  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns all the ladies in this story. And maybe a few of the men.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net, WWOMB, anyplace else please ask.  
  
_Dear Lie  
  
Prologue  
  
_Molly Holly had to bite back a scream of pain. She'd long since given up stopping the flow of tears that were streaming down her face, but the former blonde was determined not to give the four women in the ring the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in agony.  
  
She really shouldn't have been surprised that Gail Kim turned on her, but Molly had to admit the setup had been devious. Gail had apparently gotten a handicap match with Gail and Molly against Jacqueline. Molly had thought it a little strange especially given that Jackie hadn't been on RAW in quite awhile, but pushed it to the back of her mind. The match had been going well, Molly having the upper hand on Jackie, when Gail nailed her from behind, knocking Molly to the mat. Gail and Jacqueline were kicking Molly when Victoria and Jazz, another Diva whom Molly hadn't seen in a while, came down to participate in the destruction of the Women's Champion. That was when Molly realized how planned Gail's betrayal was.  
  
Molly wondered how long the four women planned to continue the beat down. A lash from a whip or a belt across her back, forced the currently brunette Diva to bite her lip in order to keep a scream from escaping her throat. The whip or belt probably belonged to Victoria, knowing how kooky she and Steven Richards were. Gail got right into Molly's face.  
  
"Gosh, golly gee Molly," Gail said in a mockery of how Molly had behaved when she had first come into the WWF three years ago, "are ya hurting?"  
  
Molly managed to get up on her hands and knees and spat in the small Asian's face. She felt a boot to her back knocking her down again. She could see out of the corner of her eye Jackie and Victoria setting up a table in the middle of the ring and Molly realized that the four women's intent was not to merely beat her up but to possibly injure her, permanently.  
  
She felt herself being put in between Jazz's knees into position for most likely a powerbomb through the table. She suddenly felt herself and Jazz being knocked down by something. She was aware that the crowd had suddenly roared in their delight but she knew that with all the things she'd done in the last year and a half since the rosters split up that it could not have been because she wasn't going through a table. No, Molly thought, it had to be something, or more likely, _somebody_ else.   
  
She could here the sounds of fighting all around her. She saw Gail Kim, the treacherous bitch, running for her life towards the back, not bothering to look back at the partner she betrayed, or how the women she'd allied herself with were doing. A crack of a steel chair on a skull could be heard and Victoria lay sprawled besides Molly. Somebody kneeled beside Molly as she tried to get herself back on her knees. When she looked in front of her and to her side she was surprised at her rescuers.  
  
Ivory and Lita were in front of the ring ropes facing the ring, Lita with a steel chair in her hands. What really surprised Molly was the person at her side asking if the Women's Champion was okay.  
  
Trish Stratus

  
Feedback would be nice and appreciated.


End file.
